Cisnes
by annachanbl
Summary: Yaoi bobinho - Hyoga e Shun apreciam os cisnes do lago da mansão, Hyoga aproveita para jogar algumas indiretas para o inocente Shun.


**Cisnes**

O sol raiava forte naquela tarde se sábado. Os cavaleiros de bronze descansavam cada um como bem entendia agora que as batalhas já haviam terminado. Shun tinha ficado na mansão, pois não tinha outro lugar para ir. Estranhamente Hyoga tinha decidido ficar também, estranho porque Hyoga sempre voltava pra Sibéria para velar o sono eterno de sua mãe, mas dessa vez ele parecia não querer voltar tão cedo.

Shun estava sozinho sentado bem perto do lago que enfeitava o imenso jardim da Mansão Kido. No lago pequenos peixes se juntavam para tentar pegar os pedaços de pão que o cavaleiro jogava na água. Estava tudo silencioso naquela parte do jardim, um silêncio que deixava o pensamento voar... Não era surpresa que ele se espantasse quando sentiu alguém se aproximar e lhe cumprimentar.

-Oi Shun. Ta fazendo o que aqui sozinho?

-Nada em particular... Só gosto de ficar aqui...

Seu coração batia acelerado, tentava parecer o mais natural possível, mas sempre ficava meio nervoso quando estava com Hyoga, ainda mais quando estava sozinho com ele.

O loiro sorriu e sentou ao lado do amigo percebendo o pedaço de pão em suas mãos.

-Nossa você veio até preparado!

-Ah... Isso é para os peixes, não pra mim!

-Ah bom... E os outros animais? Aqueles lá no fundo?

-Bem, aqueles são patos e cisnes... Eles não vêm pra margem, só ficam lá na parte mais funda, por isso acho meio difícil se aproximar deles.

-Ah, tem cisnes aqui?

-Sim, tem apenas dois, mas é difícil vê-los daqui.

-Claro... Esse lago parece mais um mar de tão grande!

-Que exagero Hyoga...

-Mas é verdade! Eu gostaria de ver os meus companheiros.

-Seus companheiros?

-Sim, os cisnes.

-Ah claro...Se você quer tanto assim vê-los então vá pra perto da ponte, eles costumam ficar por lá.

-Ponte? Não lembro de nenhuma ponte...

-É nova... Saori colocou há pouco tempo... Eu acho que ficou bem mais bonito. Do que serve um lago desses sem uma ponte?

-Bem, senhor sabe-tudo... Me leva até essa ponte.

A ponte ficava exatamente no centro do lago, era inclinada nas pontas e era feita de madeira com flores talhadas. Dois cisnes brancos nadavam bem debaixo dela. Hyoga se abaixou na margem do lago, colocou a mão dentro d'água numa tentativa inútil chamar a atenção dos animais.

-Nossa que antipáticos.

-É difícil mesmo eles virem para a margem.

Shun estava mais atrás apenas observando o amigo, se aproximou e ajoelhou ao seu lado sentando por cima das pernas, colocou as mãos também dentro d'água e para sua surpresa os dois cisnes começaram a se aproximar.

-Nossa...Shun você leva jeito com os cisnes heim?

-Eu? Foi só coincidência.

-Eu ainda acho que você atrai os cisnes.

Shun apenas sorriu, Hyoga levou uma das mãos até um dos animais e lhe acariciou a cabeça, depois olhou para Shun vendo o sorriso em seu rosto.

-Quer tentar?

-Não... É melhor não...

-Eles não vão te machucar, eles gostam de você.

-Ah, é claro...

-É verdade, eles me contaram.

Os dois riram, Hyoga segura uma das mãos de Shun e a leva lentamente até o outro cisne que estava mais perto. Ao se aproximar mais Shun recua a mão por reflexo, mas Hyoga não a soltou, ao contrário, a apertou com mais força e sem olhar para o outro perguntou:

-Não confia em mim Shun?

-Confio, é claro.

A aflição de Shun desapareceu ao sentir seus dedos tocando de leve as penas molhadas do gracioso cisne, sorriu quando Hyoga soltou sua mão mostrando que era seguro. Hyoga cruzou as pernas e apoiou um cotovelo no joelho apenas apreciando o companheiro, Shun deixou o animal de lado e voltou à atenção a Hyoga.

-Viu? Eu disse que eles gostavam de você.

-Sim você disse. E o que mais eles disseram?

-Bem, eles não gostam muito de conversa sabe?

Hyoga tentava disfarçar, apoiou a cabeça na mão e riu. Shun dobrou os joelhos e abraçou as pernas ainda olhando para o russo.

-Bem... Já que vocês se entendem tão bem diga a eles que são lindos.

-Eles ouviram. Estão dizendo que você diz isso pra todos os cisnes.

-Deve ser por que todos são iguais.

-Ahh, eles ficaram chateados com sua resposta. Olha só estão até indo embora!

-Se cansaram da gente.

-Então todos os cisnes são lindos?

-Sim.

-Que bom, então eu também sou!

-Você não é um cisne Hyoga... Mas você também é muito bonito.

Shun não estava gostando muito do rumo daquela conversa, mas com Hyoga era assim... Pelo menos com ele o loiro que parecia ser tão frio era sempre brincalhão e Shun gostava de como ele sentia que podia fazer qualquer coisa quando estava junto do amigo. Podia fazer e falar o que quisesse e não sentir vergonha, pois sabia que Hyoga nunca o deixaria embaraçado. Os dois eram muito parecidos, talvez por isso se dessem tão bem.

-Você acha?

-Sim. Lembra de quando a gente era menor e a Saori trazia as amigas dela aqui? Elas viviam atrás de você.

-Nossa é mesmo! Você ainda lembra disso?

-Claro que lembro! Você sempre ia se esconder delas no meu quarto e a gente ficava lá até a tarde cair e elas irem embora.

-Bem, era muito melhor ficar com você do que com aquelas chatas!

-Éramos crianças... Aposto que se elas ainda viessem aqui você não ia mais se esconder. Muito pelo contrário, ia querer se mostrar pra elas.

-Nada disso! Eu ainda ia me esconder no seu quarto!

-E por que faria isso?

-Porque ainda acho que ficar com você seja melhor.

-Besteira.

Shun se levantou na mesma hora, Hyoga levantou junto.

-Aonde vai?

-Vou entrar, o sol está muito forte.

-Eu vou com você.

Hyoga podia ser brincalhão, mas Shun sentia que as brincadeiras daquele dia estavam diferentes. Talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça, preferiu terminar aquela conversa logo. Os dois andavam em silêncio enquanto faziam o caminho de volta a casa. Enquanto passavam pelo caminho de areia desenhado em meio à grama Hyoga quebrou o silencio.

-Por que besteira?

-O que?

-Por que você acha que é besteira eu preferir ficar com você do que com elas?

-De novo com isso Hyoga? Eu apenas dei uma situação hipotética, elas nem falam mais com a Saori e você não vai ter que se esconder em lugar nenhum.

-Você não me respondeu.

-Ai... Já disse... Éramos crianças, era normal que você preferisse brincar comigo a ficar com meninas, mas agora a gente cresceu.

-Eu posso ter crescido, mas meu interesse não mudou.

-Quer dizer que você já se interessava por elas desde aquela época?

-Não, não é isso.

-Então não entendi.

Nessa hora Hyoga abriu a porta principal da casa, deixou que Shun entrasse primeiro para então fechar-la por trás de si. O loiro começou a subir os degraus para o segundo andar, mas Shun continuou no primeiro apenas olhando Hyoga.

-E então não vai me contar?

-Contar o que?

-Seu interesse é claro!

-Eu já te falei.

-Não falou não!

-E pra que você quer tanto saber?

Hyoga se debruçou na sacada do andar superior e ficou olhando Shun no andar de baixo, o garoto olhava pra cima com os braços cruzados. Hyoga adorava aquela carinha tão dócil com a expressão zangada. Gostava de provocar Shun apenas para vê-lo com aquela cara.

-Não quero saber! Se não quiser contar não conta.

-Não fica chateado...

-Não estou!

Shun deu as costas a foi em direção a uma das salas daquele andar, podia ouvir claramente a voz de Hyoga enquanto ele abria a porta da sala.

-Eu sou um cisne Shun!

-O que? Ele ta maluco...

Se jogou no sofá mais próximo e fechou os olhos pensando no que Hyoga dissera. Um cisne? Ora, ele podia ser o cavaleiro de cisne, mas não é por isso que ele ia ficar gritando por aí que era um cisne! Foi então que uma segunda voz surgiu em sua cabeça...

"Hyoga disse que eu atraio os cisnes... Será que... Não, não é possível... Está fantasiando de novo Shun... Talvez esteja... Ou talvez não. Eu gosto dele, por que ele também não pode gostar de mim? Ah, o que estou pensando? Hyoga me trata apenas como um amigo, eu é que tenho problemas em me sentir atraído por ele que é praticamente um irmão pra mim!"

Shun se levanta passando a mão no rosto espantando todos aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Subiu as escadas para o seu quarto e para sua surpresa a porta se encontrava aberta. Entrou e viu Hyoga na sacada do quarto, estava de pé com as duas mãos nos bolsos, os cabelos lisos acompanhavam a brisa que passava. Shun parou sem fazer barulho, Hyoga não percebera que ele estava ali e por isso Shun aproveitou para apreci�-lo. Era tão lindo... Já havia um bom tempo que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda tinha se descoberto atraído pelo companheiro, talvez até apaixonado. Se aproximou da varanda e bateu sem força no vidro apenas para chamar a atenção de Hyoga.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Estava esperando você.

-Me esperando? Precisa me contar alguma coisa?

-Sim. Vamos entrar.

Hyoga deitou na cama de Shun com as mãos atrás da cabeça, as pernas não estavam em cima do colchão e ele pode cruz�-las. Shun sentou ao seu lado, jogou o corpo pra trás apoiando nos cotovelos. Hyoga estava de olhos fechados e assim continuou enquanto falava.

-Seu quarto me traz boas lembranças. Enquanto estava na Sibéria eu me esqueci de várias coisas. Amaldiçoava a todos e a minha própria vida que achava inútil. Camus foi o mais próximo de um pai que eu já tive, tirando ele eu achava que estava completamente sozinho. Quando ganhei a armadura eu não tive a menor vontade de voltar pra cá. Tudo o que eu precisava estava lá. Minha mãe e meu mestre. Hum...Como eu era tolo...

-Por que está me dizendo isso Hyoga?

Somente naquele momento Hyoga abriu os olhos e encarou Shun de um jeito que o deixou um tanto incomodado. Era um olhar de carinho. Não, mais do que carinho... Hyoga o olhava como se ele fosse à coisa mais preciosa, ninguém nunca o tinha olhado daquela forma antes. Shun não sabia o que fazer, baixou os olhos e disse numa voz baixa.

-Por que está me encarando desse jeito?

-De que jeito?

-Ora, desse jeito! Você está estranho Hyoga!

Shun se sentou, cruzando os braços novamente, Hyoga também sentou e baixou os olhos.

-Shun... Por que você acha que eu fiquei aqui?

-Não faço idéia...

-Não? Você não sabe por que eu deixei minha mãe, meus amigos e toda a minha vida l�? Eu podia perfeitamente ter voltado, Athena está segura no Santuário e não precisa mais de nós. Por que você acha que ainda estou aqui com você?

-Não precisa ficar comigo. Eu não me importo de ficar aqui sozinho. Sei que você é meu amigo Hyoga, mas eu não prec...

Num movimento rápido Hyoga deita Shun na cama prendendo suas mãos e ficando de quatro por cima dele. Shun estava completamente sem reação, o coração estava prestes a explodir! O rosto e todo o corpo ferviam com toda aquela proximidade.

-Você acha que é amizade?

-C-como?

-Amizade não é um sentimento forte o suficiente para me manter aqui... Eu sei muito bem que você já entendeu o que eu quero dizer. Não sei por que você ainda se esconde por trás dessa inocência...

-Eu não estou escondendo nada. E não sei por que você está agindo dessa maneira! Agora me solta Hyoga!

-Talvez eu esteja explicando da maneira errada... Se ainda assim você não entender então eu vou desistir e te soltar.

Hyoga deitou o corpo por cima do de Shun aproximando mais os rostos, podia sentir a respiração acelerada de Shun bater em seu rosto, olhou fundo naqueles olhos verdes e depois baixou o olhar para os lábios delicados a sua frente. Shun não tentava se livrar, queria aquilo há muito tempo, não sabia por que estava desmentindo, mas não iria voltar atrás, fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios quentes de Hyoga contra os seus. Um beijo simples que dizia muita coisa.

-Entendeu agora?

-Não.

-Não?

-Me explica de novo...

Os dois sorriram, Hyoga soltou as mãos de Shun e acariciou seu belo rosto. Sem mais demora os lábios já estavam novamente colados, as línguas explorando cada parte daquele pequeno espaço. Os lábios se separam, os olhares voltam a se encontrar.

-Por que não fez isso antes Hyoga?

- Porque eu não podia simplesmente te beijar... Com você tudo é diferente. Eu tinha que ter certeza que você também queria.

-Mas eu disse que não...

-Eu te conheço mais do que você pensa. Eu sei que você usa sua inocência como defesa, mas isso não funciona comigo...

-Eu uso?

-Sim... Mas você devia saber que não precisa se defender de mim... Não confia em mim Shun?

-Já te disse que confio não disse?

-Sim...

Os dois deitam um de frente para o outro. Hyoga passa um braço pela cintura de Shun puxando-o para deitar mais perto.

-Hyoga...

-Fala.

-O que você quis dizer com "Eu sou um cisne?"

-Eu quis dizer que os cisnes gostam de... Ahh Shun você entendeu!

-Não entendi não. Acho que você não está explicando corretamente.

-E como você quer que eu te explique heim?

-Bem detalhadamente... Sabe como é... Eu sou muito inocente e não entendo nada...

-Sei... Vem cá que eu acabo com essa inocência!

Hyoga imediatamente puxou a coberta que forrava a cama e cobriu aos dois. No lago os dois cisnes, esses sim inocentes, nadavam despreocupados sem saber que tinham feito parte do inicio de um grande romance.

Fim...Ou seria apenas o começo?


End file.
